sigmastorm2fandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ausfire
Problem - Please Check http://sigmastorm2.wikia.com/wiki/Danash_Body_Armor There are 6 blueprints that this armor is used in, but blueprint 6 that it is used in is not showing. Can someone fix this please? Ausfire 08:16, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Admin Rights I'll put you on temp Admin status for a week. Keep doing the work you're doing and we'll make you one of our permanent admins. :)LadyN 04:17, 29 May 2009 (UTC) maps sorry Maps aren't my thing :) Mrjoeterrace and LadyN have been doing those. They have a little program that does it all for them .. Sorry Greythorn 01:50, 2 June 2009 (UTC) looks fine did you fix it? Might be a good idea .. she does check out alot of things but better to get her ok on the design before you get too many done Greythorn 02:13, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I don't have a problem with you helping out with the maps. What I do have a problem with is when you save them incomplete. You erase the link that tells me there are missing parts to the page and then I have to go through each page manually to check to see if all the images are there. SO if you do want to help with the maps please leave that link so I know there are missing images. LadyN 17:36, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::1) The link you are refering to is when there isn't any information in the page? If so, I can't see how I could leave the link unless I don't leave anything in the page. If I can, please let me know how. ::2) The map gif files that are missing would not just scale down and copy across to wiki. I get this message once scaled down "Files of the MIME type "application/x-php" are not allowed to be uploaded." I have sent an email (4 days ago) to Mrjoeterrace‎ with the maps asking if he could correct the problem with those tiles as I can't see how it is done. I currently (as of yesterday - before falling asleep) have the offending gif files in a seperate files to send to via email to Mrjoeterrace‎ to make it easier for him to identify which map tiles. ::3) I haven't forgotten about them and never leave things incomplete if I can help it. If I don't have the imformation and can't get it, I will leave a page tagged with "Needs Improved" so that it can be located later as incomplete. ::::Leaving the either "Needs Improved" or "Missing Images" links will fix my issues completely. :) Well...at least the ones in reference to the maps. :P LadyN 02:08, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Will do. Those 3 maps with missing images, as I said, are still a work in progress of mine. They are still in my watch list untill they are completed. Ausfire 04:06, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Hey Ausfire. Sorry that I missed your message about the tiles and maps. I'll take a look at this tomorrow. I did notice I got that weird "MIME type" message on a couple of tiles. I think those were multi-layer (animated) tiles and I got around the problem by leaving out the animation. I'll let you know what I find out. Mrjoeterrace 05:51, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Okay. Whatever the problem is with the missing tiles, it is not due to parsemap: the same thing happens with the original (65x65 pixel) image when uploading from Firefox or Internet Explorer. I've shot a question to wikia to get more information. I'm thinking that something about the original file or the data therein that is causing this issue.... Mrjoeterrace 06:52, 15 June 2009 (UTC) I thought of a way that *may* solve the problem. If the gif file was converted to a jpeg file, that should loose the layer. Hopefully, when converted back to a gif file it should be 1 layer without that MIME type. Ausfire 21:50, 15 June 2009 (UTC) *** One thing I noticed when making the mime problem go away that way was you lose some of the detail going back to a .gif ... one I actually had to color with paint because it took all the color out .. so hope that your message gets an answer with a possible fix Greythorn 20:28, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Please check out.... http://testsigmastorm2.wikia.com/wiki/Working_New_Main_Page and let me know what you think.Mrjoeterrace 23:19, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Area Maps, Revisited I was thinking about creating a tool that would interactively retrieve sub-sets of information (like, a list of all of the Purist set items and sets listed by level) given parameters. However, since I'm still kinda new with the wiki, I thought I'd start smaller first. Please check out http://sigmastorm2.wikia.com/wiki/Simulation_Test. If it looks alright on different sizes we can apply it to the other areas (at the very least it is more clear what is going on within an area). Mrjoeterrace 03:06, 30 June 2009 (UTC)